Oak Shaded
Coding for shaded oak will go here HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE FANON WIKI NOW Background The part where all the content goes on Stuff for quote boxes or whatever "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #030, #030 3px, #030 10px, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 20px, #030 35px, #006400 43px, #030 43px, transparent 45px), radial-gradient(circle, #696969 0, transparent 2px), #000; background-size:45px 45px, 45px 45px, 4px 4px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creators | ns & sv |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | curiosity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | idk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #030, #030 3px, #030 10px, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 20px, #030 35px, #006400 43px, #030 43px, transparent 45px), radial-gradient(circle, #696969 0, transparent 2px), #000; background-size:45px 45px, 45px 45px, 4px 4px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 (human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | heterosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | runner of the glade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to find out how to escape |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | the glade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | the gladers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | the creators |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | typical nightwing abilities & telepathic communication with Midnight Willow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | uh he has a backpack he can swing at you |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | take a guess |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "have you tried climbing the ivy on the walls??" |} |} This is SV and NS's oc. Do not use anything (coding, content, art, ect.) without their consent. Part of The Glade Runners worldbuilding project. =Appearance= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak insert text here =Personality= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak insert text here =History= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak insert text here =Abilities= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak insert text here =Relationships= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak insert text here =Trivia= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak insert text here =Gallery= "Rawr" ~Shaded Oak insert text here Category:Seaviper's Stuff